Sob o céu
by Lady Murder
Summary: Sobre futuros. #III Challenge S/R do 6V


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Eu nunca chegaria aos pés.  
**Aviso: **Resposta ao III Challenge S/R do 6v. Frase: "Meu caminho nesse mundo eu sei: vai ter um brilho incerto e louco". Temas: sapatos, céu e observação de um beijo.

**-x-**

**Sob o céu**

Sobrancelhas levantadas; um sorriso, no mínimo, sacana nos lábios de Sirius. Remus, ao seu lado, mantinha os olhos arregalados desde quando ele e o amigo viraram em um corredor e se depararam com... aquilo.

- Aquele é o...? – Remus começou.

- É.

- E aquela é a...

- É.

Remus piscou, tentando espantar uma provável miragem, mas, à sua frente, James ainda enfiava apaixonadamente sua língua na boca de Lily, que correspondia fervorosamente, visto que seus dedos seguravam firmemente os cabelos arrepiados de James. E, se quer saber, essa não é uma cena que se via todo dia.

- A gente deve... – Sirius murmurou, com o cenho franzido.

- Sair? Concordo.

- Eu ia dizer interromper, mas acho que...

- James nos mataria.

- É.

E saíram, um puxando o outro, ambos ainda em transe antes que o choque da realidade batesse.

- Ele conseguiu. – Remus constatou, piscando os olhos.

- Bem... ele disse que iria. – Sirius sorriu. – É um cretino mesmo.

O outro sorriu de volta e ambos andaram, em silêncio – provavelmente digerindo a informação –, até os jardins de Hogwarts. Era um belo domingo à tarde sem aula e de tarefas já feitas para Sirius e Remus. Só restava agora, é claro, descobrir o que fazer com isso.

- Ok, o James está se dando bem, Peter está terminando as tarefas atrasadas... Só restamos nós.

- Hm... xadrez de bruxo? – Remus sugeriu incerto, tentando ignorar o súbito nervosismo.

- Ah, por favor, a última coisa que eu preciso no momento é usar o raciocínio. Sabe o que é fazer quatro tarefas seguidas?

- Se as fizesse no dia em que foram mand-

Mas Sirius o interrompera, colocando sua mão sobre a boca do Lupin.

- Sem sermões de monitor hoje, certo? Estamos livres, então... relaxa.

Remus suspirou, engolindo em seco, pensando que seria difícil relaxar _naquela_ situação, mas assentiu. Sirius sorriu, tirando a mão da boca do outro e a colocando na cabeça do mesmo, bagunçando seus cabelos. Continuaram a andar até se sentarem perto do lago, onde as poucas pessoas que estavam por ali começavam a sair, visto que a noite estava cada vez mais perto. O Black se jogou na grama e fechou os olhos. Remus passou a observar o lago, desejando estar tão calmo como as águas do mesmo.

Há um tempo estava assim, inseguro, nervoso. Bastava Remus notar que estava a sós com Sirius para esquecer como se falava direito. E tudo só tendia a piorar. Não que ele entendesse o que estava acontecendo, mas gelava quando comparava seu jeito com Sirius como jeito de James com Lily. Com a diferença, é claro, de que Sirius não tinha peitos. Na verdade, para piorar um pouco, o Black apreciava bastante as pessoas que tinham esse último.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – Sirius perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados, sobressaltando o Lupin.

- O que?

- Vão acabar casando.

- Quem?!

- O James e a Lily, claro. Vão se casar assim que saírem de Hogwarts. E vão ter um filho que era para ser a cara da mãe, mas vai acabar sendo idêntico ao James.

- Com os olhos da Lily.

- É... e eu, você e Peter seremos padrinhos do casamento e do bebê. – Abriu os olhos e encarou um sorriso nos lábios de Remus que sabia estar nos seus próprios.

- Acho que esse é um futuro que estava previsto desde a primeira briga deles.

E silenciaram. Nos Jardins, só eles. No céu, as primeiras estrelas. No olhar, o outro.

- Acho que... devemos entrar. – Remus sugeriu.

- Por quê? Aqui está, provavelmente, muito mais calmo.

- Mas já irão aparecer por aqui para nos mandar sair. Ou pior, podem vir só mais tarde e querer tirar pontos de nós por não estarmos no Salão Principal jantando.

- Basta dizer que você, como monitor exemplar, veio acordar seu querido amigo que acabou dormindo aqui.

- Você é inacreditável.

- Eu sei.

- Mas então não vamos jantar?

- A gente invade a cozinha mais tarde.

- Eu fui escolhido para ser monitor por um motivo, sabia?

- Remus, posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Hã... sim.

- Relaxa.

- Mas eu...

Sirius o encarou, firmemente, e sentou-se.

- O que há com você?

- Comigo? Do que está falando?

- Deita.

- O-o quê?!

- Deita na grama.

Remus franziu o cenho, agradecendo escuro esconder prováveis colorações rosadas em seu rosto e por Sirius não ler pensamentos. Deitou-se, o coração acelerado. O Black deitou ao se lado e o Lupin enviou todos seus pensamentos para cadeiras, desviando-os de toque da pele do braço de Sirius no seu próprio.

- Agora... olhar para o céu. E relaxa. – Sirius disse, sorrindo.

Remus encarou o céu agora estrelado. Nele, a noite comandava e, com ela, a lua. Suspirou

- Olhar para a lua me faz pensar em futuros indesejados e me faz lembrar que o futuro planejado é mais útil esquecido.

- Ora, por quê? É só uma lua. Em nenhum momento você vai permitir que ela atrapalhe sua vontade de ser um grande professor daqui. Por mais que essa ideia me assuste...

Remus riu.

- Eu queria que fosse re-

- Meu caminho nesse mundo eu sei: vai ter um brilho incerto e louco. Não importa que escolha eu faça. – Interrompeu, propositalmente. – E quer saber de uma coisa, Remus? Se eu continuar a ter na minha vida pessoas como você, essa incerteza toda, essa loucura, só irão ser estradas de um bom caminho. – Suspirou. – Acho que estou ficando sentimental demais...

- Eu não... estou reclamando. – Engolindo em seco, Remus virou lentamente a cabeça para encarar o outro.

- Eu não disse que você es... – Mas a voz de Sirius morreu, quando ele virou o rosto e, inesperadamente, encarar o olhar tão firme de Remus.

Sirius mordeu o lábio inferior. O que estava havendo, afinal? Sirius vinha notando que a atitude do Lupin com ele estava mudando, mas não entendia o porquê, então só achava graça. Sempre fora infantil o bastante para rir do que desconhecia. E, naquele momento, onde via a si próprio encarando Remus com a mesma intensidade que ele o vinha encarando, Sirius só queria gargalhar.

- Por que está... rindo? – Remus perguntou, sentindo sua pulsação acelerar cada vez mais.

- Não sei, só... me deu vontade.

Encararam-se.

Ambos engoliram em seco antes de arrastarem suas cabeças na grama e deixarem os lábios, agora próximos, tocarem-se em um longo beijo. Separaram-se somente para que Sirius deitasse um pouco por cima de Remus, mas o ar frio da noite deixava seus lábios úmidos ansiosos por esquentarem-se.

Volúpia. Suspiros. Sussurros desconexos. Respirações falhas. Tanta informação que o simples pensamento de que beijavam alguém do mesmo sexo passou despercebido. Um passo a mais e aquilo deixaria de ser um simples beijo cheio de significados.

- Não, espera... eu... você... – Remus ofegou, separando-se de Sirius e sentando. – O que está acontecendo aqui? Eu... por que eu... por que você fez isso?

- Não sei... deu vontade. – Deu de ombros, sorrindo e sentando-se também.

- Essa é sua resposta para quando quer fugir de uma pergunta, Padfoot.

- Obrigado, Moony, eu sei que você me conhece tão bem assim. – Devolveu o Black, fingindo não notar o tom rosado das bochechas de Remus. Devagar, aproximou-se. – E você? Por que correspondeu? Aliás, muito bem, tenho que admitir. – Perguntou, deixando a mão deslizar pelas bochechas coradas do Lupin.

- É só um beijo, não é?

- Depende de quem interpreta. – Beijou-lhe o canto da boca.

- Você interpreta assim.

- É uma afirmação, não uma pergunta. Acha mesmo isso? – Deixou a mão que estava bochecha escorregar para a nuca.

- ... sim.

- Que pena, então não me conhece tão bem. – Puxou-o, mas seus lábios ainda estava há alguns milímetros de distância. – E você, interpreta assim?

- Não importa, importa?

- Boa resposta. – E roçou seus lábios nos do outro.

- Sirius, talvez isso não si-

- Remus. – Encarou-o. – Cala a boca. – Beijou-o.

--

Sirius espreguiçou-se, de pé sobre a grama. Sua boca ainda vibrava e provavelmente estava vermelha. Sorriu. Se não estivesse _realmente_ ficando tarde para a desculpa de que Remus o estava acordando, Sirius duvidava muito que iria aceitar a sugestão do Lupin de entrarem. Não conseguia entender bem o que estava acontecendo, mas era bom e o fazia se sentir feliz. Aquilo bastava. Era só se esquecer da falta de peitos.

Agora, só faltava Remus parar de ficar olhando para o lago, enquanto pensava demais, e se dar conta do mesmo.

O Lupin mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele conhecia Sirius o bastante para saber que ele podia estar levando tudo na brincadeira, enquanto ele não parava de pensar mil e uma coisas ao mesmo tempo. Franziu o cenho.

_Relaxa_, ele havia dito.

Ainda sentado, Remus levantou o olhar para Sirius, que encarava firmemente o chão com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. O Lupin levantou interrogativamente as sobrancelhas e seguiu o olhar do Black. Na grama, os sapatos de ambos – largados quando chegaram ali – estavam ali, lado a lado. Cheios de significados bobos e felizes. Remus quase riu.

_Relaxa,_ ele havia dito.

Levantando-se e limpando a calça, Remus calçou os sapatos e começou a caminhar com o Black, que tinha feito o mesmo. Deu uma última olhada para o céu, num silencioso agradecimento.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – Murmurou, depois de um tempo.

- O que?

- Acho que não me importo se meu futuro também for incerto e louco...

Em resposta, Sirius sorriu.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Meia-boca, eu sei. Mas essa fucking crise não vai embora. Obrigada, Abra, por betar. Vou ser cara-de-pau e pedir: **reviews?**


End file.
